


Dirty Cove

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cameos, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Dave are dating, and they look for a way to spice up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Cove

Cody Anderson seemed like a nice, normal boy. Short brown hair, teal eyes, a very skinny body build but he wasn't emaciated and had some light muscles to his body, he was also a little bit geeky but he was still a nice boy; though for a while he was kind of wanting to love someone, and while at first trying to get his dream girl, he soon moved on to another: a young, dark-skinned germaphobe named dave Dave.

Nursing Dave's broken heart was the beginning of a beautiful relationship with him, the enjoyed every aspect of it: from the nice hang-outs at the day to the romantic love-making sessions at night. For a while, it a was all good...but soon enough came a point for the two that the couple had to spice up their relationship if they want to stay together. Cody determined, decided to go to another source: One day, he used his computer to call up his fellow TD friendly rival Duncan on video-chat. He normally didn't speak with Duncan at all, infact he forgot why he even added him as a contact, but regardless that's what he did. Either way, soon enough Cody, in his pajamas, was sitting infront of his computer as the video chat came on and he was seeing Duncan, clearly shirtless as he was probably on his phone.

"Oh...hey there Cody...long time no see" Duncan opened with.

"Yeah, sure is true, heheh.", Cody answered with.

"What do you want, I'm a busy man"

"Yeah, I bet you're very busy making Scott your bitch."

"Heheh, yeah, until you came in just now.",then Duncan drinks a glass of water.

"I was thinking that you can tell me one thing or two about BDSM" that comment made Duncan spit take:

"WHAT?"

"Umm......yeah...just...heheh...wondering.."

"Am...am I listening this right? You want me to tell you about BDSM? This has to be a dream, did I spiked my drink by accident?" 

"It's real alright."

"OK, I think I can help you with that...but don't tell anyone."

"I won't." 

"Okay, first off you need a beginner's kit"

"Kay.."

"You have to need the basics: some harnesses and leather thongs, blindfolds and gagging balls to make sure he doesn't scream much, a paddle or a foist, handcuffs and a couple of vibrators and butt plugs."

"Uh-huh, okay..."

"Second, don't think you can punish the guy the way you like, before you can do something else you have to ask if he consent this...there's a reason why safe words are made."

"Right, heheh."

"Oh...and there's one important thing you must know.."

"Yeah?"

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT STUPID GREY SHADES MOVIE, PLEASE!" 

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I think you got it"

"Duncan...it's time for my discipline session" is heard Scott's voice;

"Coming right over", Duncan said, then shutting off the video chat.

"And I guess it's gonna be time for mine too", Cody then said to himself as the chat was now ended. And so, Cody was preparing everything to his special night, making sure to not make one single mistake with any of the planned details. For example, he has to use some of his savings to buy the beginner's kit that Duncan told him so and had to arrange everything on his room so he can do it, all he had to do is call his boyfriend to invite him

Cody called him on his cellphone: 

"Hello?", Dave asked from the other end.

"Hey there, handsome" Cody responded "I was thinking about you."

"Heheh, hey Cody.....yeah, I bet you were."

"I'm really lonely right now, so what do you say if you bring your ass here?"

"I'll be right over, Cody."

"Cool, I have a surprise for you."

"Can't wait." The two hang up and Cody was now getting ready for his surprise. Meanwhile, Dave arrive quickly as possible, he didn't find anything until he sees a package on the living room with a tag saying 'Wear me, Dave'. Curious, he decides to open the package to see what was inside of it. It was a leather thong and a harness, which made Dave's eyes widen and also his face begin to blush.

"Cody, what the hell are you planning?" Dave said to himself, finding it all confusing and suspicious. But regardless, he starts to take off his clothes and now he finds himself wearing the leather thong and the harness. His next thought of course was: "What the heck is this for?" 

So, he goes to Cody's room and opens the door, only to find... 

Cody, lying on the bed in a black leather jockstrap and nearly nothing else, looking at him with a smirking look as in his tight ass is a pink butt blug, with the ass itself in the air facing Dave right there.

"Hey there big boy", comments Cody in a sexy tone, "I've been waiting for you"

"Yeah...it shows."

"Teehee."

Dave was basically speechless as he gazed upon the sight before him. Cody's tight little bubbly butt was being presented to him all plugged up, and Cody himself was as cute as ever. To say it made him fully hard instantly is almost an understatement to how he was feeling.

"Lie down on your fours, that's an order"; Cody said to Dave.

"R-right on it", and Dave did exactly as Cody said to. 

"Good boy, now start licking my toes."

"O....kay...", Dave starts to lick the brunette's toes and suck them; since Cody knows Dave is not too keen on the dirty; he washed his feet to make sure Dave can suck his toes with no problem. Needless to say, both boys soon found themselves enjoying this little sexual moment. 

"That's it...good boy" Coby whispers "Have to prepare you for what's coming next, if it's OK with you" 

"That's it...good boy", Coby whispers "Have to prepare you for what's coming next, if it's OK with you."

"Wha...what is it?"

"You'll see...or maybe not."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Cody just smiles as he takes Dave and cuffed his hands and feet, this of course caught Dave quite off gaurd. 

"Cody?"

"Hehe, any last words before you go blind temporally?" 

"Wha-what?!"

"Don't worry, I'll just blindfold you...I want you to trust your touch, seeing nothing while I go across your body."

"Oh...okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah, s-sure." Cody quickly covers Dave's eyes with the blind fold, and once that is done, he smiles a bit as he continues on with the fun.

"Gotta admit, this feels kind of arousing and scary at the same time...I love this" Dave said;

"I'm glad you do."

"I'm glad you do.", Cody replied as he starts to brush his fingers on Dave's chest, Dave lightly moaning from the feeling.

"You like this?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it's about to get better"

"How so?"

"Just hold on for a little bit." Cody was starting to scratch the back of Dave roughly, while he was using his free hand to take off the leather thong, all while Dave moaned and moaned during the entire duration of it all.

"Oooh...oooh good..." Dave moaned

"Did I ever told you about your cute ass"

"Like 10 times a day."

"Heheeh"

"And...you have a nice one too."

"Well, I want to see how cute your ass looks in red"

*SMACK* 

"MmmMMPH!"

"When you want me to stop...say the safety word."

"What's the safety word?"

"How about Ameoba?" 

"Okay.."

*SMAK**SMAK**SMAK* 

"Mmmmph! Ahhhh! OooHHHhahh!"

"Yeah, moan for me davey." 

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"

*SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK* 

"Eep! Eeep! Eepp! Aahhh!"

"Want more?"

"Yes!" 

"Heheh."

*SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK**SMAK*

"Aaaah...oooooh...oooh..aaah...aaaah...aaah..Ameoba!Amoeba!" and Cody stopeed spanking the boy as he takes a bottle of lube and starts apply it on the vibrator. Dave was still making noises from when Cody was spanking him just a little while ago.

"Huh...huh..huh...Cody?"

"Yes, Dave?"

"What are you doing?" 

"You'll see in a little bit."

"O...K" and Cody starts to apply lube on Dave's asshole and prepares the vibrator to enter, with Dave once more moaning all the way. And before Dave kept moaning, Cody covered the mouth of brown-skinned boy with the gag ball, making his moans become much more muffled.

"I'll be right back, babe" Cody apart himself a little from Dave, but he didn't go anywhere; he was just watching Dave squirming and moaning blindfolded and gagged.

Cody took off his jock and started to jerk off in sight of his boyfriend in trouble

"God damn" Cody thought "This is hot! I....I wanna do more", and then he decided to do something pretty surprising. He went infront of Dave to start rubbing his ass along aside Dave's cock.

"MmMMmmmmmmm!", Dave moaned as he felt Cody's warm, smooth butt cheeks along his indian (from India) cock. Not only that, but those buns were on either side of it too, encasing Dave's cock like a hot dog as they rubbed up and down alongside it. Sometimes Dave swore he felt Cody's tight little hole rub against his cock too.

"Mmcmmm....hmmmmm"

"Hehehe, this was a fantastic idea...I think we can do this more often"

"MMMMMM" Dave moaned loudly as he was shooting his load on the brunette's back.

"Awww", Cody said as Dave did that, "Was hoping you'd last a bit longer so I could put it inside me.", The brunette pull off the vibrator, released his boyfriend of his cuffs, blinds and gag ball. But surprisingly Dave pinned Cody down, which surprised Cody quite much.

"Dude what the-" Cody said surprised

"You already got your yucks with me...now it's my turn."

"Oh.......heh...." 

"I want some of that kinky fun too, now make yourself useful and let me tie you."

"Yes"

"Oh and...call me Master."

"Okay, yes master."; Dave cuffed and blindfolded his boyfriend, and the brown-skinned boy just got a new boner to see his boyfriend so helpless. Dave took the fuste and got ready to "punish" his boyfriend

"I'll stop when you say Ameoba, got it?"

"Yes Master", and Dave then decided to smack Cody's ass hard, making Cody yelp in surprise.

"Say that louder."

"YES MASTER!" 

"That's better", Dave replied with a grin on his fast and one hand still groping Cody's surprisingly bubbly butt.

"Aaah" 

"Mmmmm, round and juicy...they way I like it, bitch."

"Heheh.."

"Now, moan for me bitch" and starts smacking him once again on his back and his ass, making Cody moan with every single smack. 

"Aaaah...aaaah...oh yeah" 

"MMmmmmm"

"Yeah, harder...harder" 

"Ahhhh, ahhhh."

"Yeah, ya like that?" 

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"You want more?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"YES MY MASTER!" 

"Heheh, I thought you would."

"Ahh...aaaah.."

"Heheh, yeaahhh." 

"Mmcmmm...aaaah...more...more!" 

"Heh."

"Aaaah...aaah..I-Iii, Amoeba, AMEOBA!" and Dave stopped the lashings, making Cody pant

"Woah..."

"Do I finish you?" 

"Y-y-yes, p-please."

"OK" Dave took his already lubed cock and starts to hump him. Cody made a 'mmph' noise as Dave touched his ass with that cock of his, but he let out a:

"AhhhahhhhHAHHHhhhh!" once the cock began pushing into that ass.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon" Dave started to rock his hips inside Cody, earning the moans of his boyfriend, doing these movements slow and steady at first, but of course planning to pick up speed in a little bit. The two were doing it doggy style as the two get close to each other and Dave cradles Cody's face to kiss him and use one of his hands to jerk off; he was going faster and faster until the two moan at the unison and Cody gets off all over his chest and face while Dave fills Cody's hole with his creamy seed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Dave exclaims loudly as he made that final thrust into Cody, Cody himself letting out a:

"Nnnnnnnngh!" as he felt the seed going deep into his ass and filling it oh so nicely. By the end of it, his hole was leaking quite a lot of cum to put it bluntly. The two were now panting like crazy, Cody untied and cradling his brown-skinned boyfriend 

"....wow" Cody panted "I never thought you could be so wild."

"Neither...did I...you didn't liked it?" 

"Oh no, I liked it alot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look hot when you're dominant"

"Well, that's what you get to follow advice from Duncan and Scott."

"How'd you know?"

"Found them the other day, they give me some advices so I can be more 'rough and tough' with you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...and it seems it did pay off...maybe we can do this more often"

"I'll love to...but next time, when you're bottom...you'll call me 'Mr. Anderson'."

"What makes you so sure you'll be top next time?", Dave said, leaning in to give Cody's neck a nice lick, "You said earlier you wanted me inside you."

"It wasn't me, it was my hormones" 

"Oh really?", and Dave kept licking Cody's neck while also pushing his dick back up against Cody's stil leaking ass. He also moved one of his hands down so that he could grobe one of Cody's squeezeable ass cheeks.

"Stop it...I'm serious"

"Is you talking or your hormones?"

Cody suddenly pins Dave again on the bed, making Dave squirm trying to make resistance;

"Both...now you want a second round?"

"Yes...Mr. Anderson"


End file.
